Pain and Pleasure
by Red Butler
Summary: After Grell breaks one too many of the rules, William finally gets angry and proves once and for all where Grell really belongs. Will x Grell bondage.


A/N: Some William x Grell bondage. No porn, no mature rating. I'm probably not going to continue with this, I just had it in my head for a while after seeing this --- .com/albums/a368/Alchemy_Angel/Kuroshitsuji/Grell/gurell_

* * *

This was going to hurt. Grell could sense it, the upcoming reprimand from William that would be far more than a slap on his wrist. Already he had been let off the hook several times, and despite the man's warnings, each time he went back to Sebastian. Now he feared he had pushed Will too far, and the man could be very dangerous when he wanted to. In all his apprehension, Grell also felt a rush of adrenaline and excitement. He loved William when he was dangerous.

It was still dark in the room, dark and silent. Grell felt the slightly chilly air against his bare skin, shivering once. His hands twitched and he tested the strength of the restraints. They were tight. A silken tie was wrapped around his wrists and secured behind his back. William was efficient with tying knots after all his years wearing a pristine business suit and Grell was fairly certain the restraint was one of the man's expensive ties. The price of which would no doubt be coming out of the redhead's paycheck.

There was a click at the door and he tensed, eyes widening in an attempt to see better in the blackness around him. He was in William's room. He could tell by the soft blanket underneath his bare skin. It smelled of William and of course anything the man possessed was high quality, even if he rarely used it. He leaned back slightly, back brushing against a line of pillows. A small pillar of light was let into the room as the door was cracked open just enough for someone to step inside and close it behind him. A very faint candle light illuminated the man's face, shadows casting a sharp contrast on his already striking features. William set the candle aside and turned his eyes to look upon Grell.

"William…" Grell started first, a tentative smile on his features. An expression William did not return.

He said nothing, and instead moved past the bed with a sigh, loosening his tie and slipping off his suit coat. He placed it upon a hanger and back up in the armoire, which Grell noticed was meticulously organized, and closed the door. All the while he seemed to be ignoring the redhead who was fidgeting on the bed.

"Will?" Grell tried again, this time his voice was a little higher, apprehensive.

"I will make this short and to the point, Sutcliff." William was still not looking at Grell but he knew that tone of voice, especially when he used 'Sutcliff', "I have told you time and time again _not_ to see that demon, have I not?" It wasn't a question, despite the man's rising tone. "And you have repeatedly disobeyed me. You have continued to cause trouble for me and that is not acceptable." Finally, William turned sharp eyes onto the reaper that was bound on his bed, the illumination of the candle casting a dark shadow over his eyes and emphasizing his displeasure.

Grell tensed as the man approached the bed. He was in no real hurry, after all Grell was not going anywhere. His eyes wavered as he looked up to meet William's, and he swallowed, hard. He wanted it, and he was nervous at the same time. Although he was really starting to become accustomed to pain, Sebastian wasn't gentle after all. He really had to stop chasing after men that were so _rough_.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear." There was a slight softness in William's voice that made Grell drop his guard for just a moment, but it did not last. He felt a gloved hand cupping his chin and lifting his features upwards to look into his lover's eyes. "You. Are. _Mine_." There was a slight growl to the last word, and a possessive glare in his eyes. He would not let a filthy demon so much as touch Grell, whether his lover wanted it or not.

Grell's eyes lidded, covering his gaze which was slightly misted over in a rather trace-like state. He had become so absorbed by the candlelight on William's features, the shadow play in the darkness that it only added to the effect of the man's words. He parted his lips slowly, but he knew he had no place to object. And he had no intention of objecting anyways.

William leaned down and stole his lips over Grell's, moving quickly and with blind desire. He had one knee on the bed which dipped slightly under the weight, one hand against the headboard and one hand woven tightly in the dark, red hair that cascaded all around the other man and contrasted nicely with the dark bedding. Grell broke for a breath of air and was quickly forced back into the kiss. It was a moment of intense passion, the both of them releasing the surge of emotions that had pent up and giving in. Hot breath mingled with wet skin, lips and tongue caressed and then another nip attacked again and Grell squirmed and gasped each time he felt a sharp tug or a bite or a sting somewhere. He was aching before long with rising desire and once the kiss was finally broken off he was breathing heavily.

Grell's lips dark red with the flow of blood and slightly swollen quivered as he looked over to his superior, waiting for the next movement. It came sooner than expected and it threw him off guard. His vision was obscured by something dark, a mask, no a ribbon or tie over his eyes. He felt his glasses removed and tensed once again. Not being able to see or move made him feel incredibly vulnerable. He felt slightly worried now, and he didn't like it.

William however, seemed quite pleased with the turn of events. He of course knew that Grell would rely on his sight to brace for whatever happened next, and that simply could not be allowed. This was punishment after all, and a small part of him enjoyed seeing the redhead being submissive and apprehensive. Grell was never really afraid, and yet this was quite close. Every once and a while the man needed to see who was really in control after all.

"W-William please…take it off?" Grell whined, testing the restraints again and fidgeting when they did not give. The slightest trace of a smile, or perhaps a smirk was on William's features. He remained silent, taking in the sight of the man in front of him.

"I think it is a very nice touch." Without warning William took some of Grell's long hair and pulled it sharply forward. With a yelp, Grell fell forward, now leaning against William's chest. He knew the man was serious when he used the hair…it was Grell's pride and joy after all (besides his adorable face of course.)

"I-I don't think it's fair!" Grell whimpered again, but every movement of his only brought his bound body closer to William. He could feel the other man's warmth, the contours of his body beneath the clothing, he had it memorized in his fingertips and the very thought sent them tingling. It also made something _else_ tingle and he whined again.

"This isn't supposed to be fair, Sutcliff." He leaned over, a dangerous whisper in Grell's ear, "Did you think it was fair when you killed all those women without knowledge or fear of the consequences? When I covered for you, setting my own life and job on the line to protect you, thus having to clean up all of your mess…Was it fair that even after all of that, hours of paperwork and back-logged souls…you still disobeyed my orders and went off to see _that man_?"

Grell's entire body went rigid and he inhaled sharply, knowing full well William was right. When he laid out all the facts like that, it only made the redhead feel guilty. He bit his lip and shook his head. He wanted to make it up to the man, he wanted to hold him and kiss him and do everything he could to make things right. But that would have to come after William expressed his clear displeasure.

"Ow!" Grell whimpered again as he felt his hair being tugged forward once again, slowly being wrapped around William's hand. He felt tears stinging in the corners of his eyes, but he knew this was hardly the beginning. It was going to get worse. Just as he finished that thought he felt hands on his shoulders spinning him around holding his body down so that he was lying on his stomach. He tried to sit up, to look around but it was futile. The next thing he felt was a tug against the restraints of his wrists and the silk tie being loosened. His fingers twitched in gratefulness, quite certain his skin was red beneath the silken restraint. However his freedom was short lived as he soon felt his arms being lifted up none too gently and tied once again, this time between the bars of the headboard.

"W-William!" Grell twisted, using the slight shift in position to raise himself up slightly, but he still could not see. He tugged again, but the ties were strong. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. Those same hands moved down along his bare skin, touching the unblemished surface, warm against cold. Grell trembled, confused with the gentle touches. It was just another tactic to get him to lower his guard, he knew it. He felt the hand pause just over the lower curve of his back, and then his legs were being spread. Oh this was going to hurt. But depending on how sore he would be in the morning, it would be worth it…

* * *

I'll be writing some more fluff in the future. Actually, what do you all prefer with this pairing?


End file.
